Bed Of Roses
by Strawberry fusion flavored gum
Summary: he had broken her heart by cheating on her , so she left to L.A. Now five years later shes back with a bang. Pay backs a bitch.Can She show him what he is missing? Or will fate beat her to it? R
1. The New Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

The song is By Koda Kumi

Bed of Roses

Kagome sat in her 1999 Dark blue Ford Mustang griping the wheel so hard, that her hands where almost white as snow. She tried to slow her breathing as she put her hand back. "I can do this, I can face him again." She hadn't seen him in 5 years, ever since she caught him cheating on her with her cousin, who was her "Best friend." She would never forget that day.

_Flash back_

_16 year old Kagome walked up the stairs of her boyfriend's apartment building, today was his 18__th__ birthday. She had a 100 dollar cake with her. She wanted to make today the best day of his life. She was still and Virgin, and he wasn't, She had planned on giving her self to him that night , She sighed happily as she took the key he gave her out of her pocket and put into the lock, turning the key and opening the door. She closed it after she made her way in and walked to the table to put down the cake. " Inuyasha" Kagome called out. She didn't hear anything. "I'll go see if he is in his room." She walked to the door but stopped when she heard a girl say "Yes baby" Her first thought was why would Koga, his room mate be in Inuyahsa's room with a girl having sex. She opened the door while asking "Koga, do you know where……….." But she couldn't speak when she saw her boyfriend having sex with another girl, but not just any girl, her cousin, Kikyo. Kagome stood in the door way watching, while she had tears forming in her eyes. "Inuyasha………" she said softly so no one would hear, but Inuyasha being a half demon, hear it clear as day and turned his head towards the door. His eyes widen out of shock to see his girlfriend standing at the door. Kagome ran out into the living room where she bumped into Koga "Kagome what's wrong." He asked looking down at his long time friend who was like a little sister to him. "Kagome wait." Inuyasha yelled as he came running out of room, wrapping a towel around the lower half of his body. Kikyo wasn't far behind him wrapped in a sheet from his bed. Koga saw the two and put it all together. He put his arms around Kagome as she cried into his chest. "You mother fucker. How could you hurt her like this? She loves you Inuyasha, and you fuck her cousin? Her best friend of all people. "Koga tried to say as calm as possible. Inuyasha just stood there watching his girlfriend cry in another mans arms. Kikyo came around Inuyasha to try to comfort her cousin and best friend. But as soon as Kikyo touched Kagome, she had jumped back to avoided getting punched in the face. With that Kagome ran out of the apartment and down the stairs, falling a few times in the possess. _

End of flash back

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was going to go to Tokyo U. But she had to go there also. Slowly Kagome got out of her car and headed towards the building. She was a changed girl for when she was 16. Now she was 21 and didn't let anyone push her around. She use to be a dork, and she didn't have many friends. Just Sango, Mirkou, Kikyo, Inuyasha who she loved from the first time she met him and Koga. They were all popular kids and they all met Kagome through Kikyo. She sighed as she thought about what Koga said when he called her later on that night to make sure she's ok.

_"I Talked to Inuyasha, he said he feels horrible for what he did and he's sorry. " Kagome shook her head. "If he loved me so much then he wouldn't have cheated on me with Kikyo." She told him. "Well I better go. It's getting late" "Kagome are you sure you're going to be fine?" "Yes, you're a great friend Koga" And Hung up the phone._

After that Kagome moved to L.A. Where She started to take singing Class and before she knew it she was a big hit in Japan, all over Asia in fact as a pop/hip-hop artist. She sighed as she heard one of her songs come on the Radio.

"And this is No Tricks. By Kagome." The Dj Said. She smiled a bit before she started to sing to the song. She got out of the car and headed towards the school, still sing outloud.

**I say onna ni katte na jibun no risou  
Oshitsukete ataete morao utte  
Kimi-tachi chotto tachi ga warui ne  
Who do you think you are  
I say itsu nani ga okoru ka wakara nai  
Dakara tanoshii toiu hito mo iru  
Dakedo kimi-tachi sore kidukeru no?  
Do you see what I see?  
Nande mo umakuyareru tte  
Chikaduku kage ni sae kidukezu  
Ookii kuchi tataka naide  
Don't ever talk that way  
Ii wake watashi ni iu mae ni  
Hayaku watashi no mae de misete  
Nande mo dekirun desho?  
Nara misete **

Bounce with me bounce no tricks around me  
I like your freaky style so let't get up on me  
Booty jumpin'like a toad,  
Do me like you just want it  
Let me see your sexy body bring it on  
Bounce with me bounce no tricks around me  
I like your freaky style so let's get up on me  
Booty jumpin'like a toad,  
Do me like you just want it  
Let me see your sexy body bring it on

I say atashi-tachi wa atarashii GEEMU  
Hajimetanda So dakara to itte

Karuku minai de sokora no yatsu to  
You know what time is it?  
I say mou sukoshi uso ga umaku nareba  
Issho ni furoa ni narande ageru  
TAIMURIMITTO ha chikaduite iru  
3,2,1, count down  
Korekara zutto kyuukutsu na jinsei  
Aruite yuku nante...  
Eien no RUUPU ochite yuku nante  
Arie nai  
Atama no naka kono music de  
SHAFFURU shite mite? feel so good  
BAUNSU shitemite  
Hayaku hitotsu ni narou yo?

Repeat

Come my baby I hit your hot spot  
I can get on your SL drop top  
say oh oh oh wah  
say oh oh oh wah  
Come my baby I hit your hot spot  
I can get on your SL drop top  
say oh oh oh wah  
say oh oh oh wah

Repeat x 2

Sango stood out side the school with her friend Ayame .She happened tolookKagomes way. " Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome stopped….. " SANGO" She yelled before she jumped on the girl. " I missed you soooo much." " Wow you look soooo good. And hows the singing going? Good?" She asked after she manage to push Kagome off of her. " Its great, I couldn't be happier. Ayame just stood in shock. Sango told her the she knew Kagome but she didn't believe her. She smirked at her. " WheresMiroku?" Kagome asked her long time best friend. " I think he's with Inuyasha." At the sound of that name Kagome lowered her head. "I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have said his name." Kagome looked back up and smiled at her friend. "Its ok Sango, I'm not going to let him or his name gets in my way, the last five years have been just fine with out his ass." " Kag's?" someone said from behind her. Kagome turned " Koga!!! I told you I was coming back." She gave him a bear hug. " Ayame….. this is Kagome, shes been like a little sister to me. Kagome this is my girlfriend. Ayame." Kagome took her hand and shook it " Its nice to meet you." " As with you" Ayame said with a big smile on her face. Just then Miroku walked up " Hey every…… Kagome how the hell are you_?" ( AN: In case your wondering why no one else is trying to touch her is because no one is out side, there in college now.)_ " I'm doing good." She smiled.

She turned around and that's when she saw him. His Sliver blowing in the wind, his golden orbs bright as ever , the cute little ears on his head. He had a big smile on his face as he talked to his girlfriend, Kikyo. They walked hand and hand, fingurs laced together. But then Miroku had to mess everything up. " Hey Yash, over here." Inuyasha looked up as Kagome turned her head away from him. She didn't want him to see that she looking at him. The smile he had on his face faded real quick. There she was……….. her hair was no longer all black as it was once before, it had blonde and red streaks in it now , her hair went down to her lower back. She had deeply tanned skin, her body was toned. He watched her shirt moved up and down, showing off her well toned abs. She wore a black tank top that says " what you waiting for?" he noticed a heart that said love in it with a dagger going through it with blood dripping of the end of the blade. Her blue jeans were tight and showed off her ass well. " Kagome." He whispered.

Well that's all for now, R&R Please tell me how you guys like it Thanks


	2. I'm sorry

To all my reviewers: Thanks I'm glad you guys like it sooo far. On and the Heart with the blade going through it was a tattoo on her lower back, I just noticed that I didn't put that in.  
Well On with the story

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything, and I don't make money off of this. its just for fun.

I'm sorry

Kagome was on set of her newest music video Called First love. She sighed as she thought of what happened out side of the school.

Flash back

Inuyasha walked up to her "Wow Kagome, you look…….." She smiled abit "I look hot don't I." Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.

"Kagome it's been sooo long." Kikyo said as she hugged her cousin. Kagome didn't hug her back. The couple noticed that the sweet loving Kagome they once knew was now dead, replaced by a colder one.  
"Well it was nice see you guys again, but I need to head to class." She said walking away. A few guys that came out of the building started to whistle at her. She smiled and waved to them. Inuyasha growled at this.  
End Flash back

"Ok from the top" yelled the Director. Kagome stood in front of the Camera and started to lip sing to the song.

Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more

Kagome then closed her eyes, letting some tears fall in the process. But it as just an act. But the pain could be seen in her eyes.

You will always gonna be the one   
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go   
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe i can never find   
Somebody like you  
my first love

The camera zoomed on her sitting in a garden with a small pond and a small water fall with flowers everywhere around her and in her hair. Her white dress blew in the breeze.

Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the your warm embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yah yah yah  
It then went to a man and woman kissing while Kagome stood off to side watching them. She turned to the camera then looked down when the chorus started up again.

You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find   
Somebody like you  
My first love  
oh oh

You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever

2 Weeks later 

Inuyasha sighed as he turned off the tv. It was the first time Mtv Showed Kagomes new video, he didn't know why but he somehow knew it was about him.

xXx

Kagome drove down the road playing Linkin Parks Numb remix. Her body guard dancing in the seat next to her. She looked at him " Your such a dork." She said laughing at him. He smiled back at her " I know." Spike….. that's what they called him. He was 35 years old and a BIG man.   
He's been her body guard since she was in L.A. He was like her big brother, she could count on him for anything. He took care of her when no one else would, and top of that he was married to her moms bestfriend.  
Her mother and brother died shortly after she had caught Inuyasha cheating on her. They were in wrong place at the wrong time and payed for it with their life's. Kagome remeberd the call that she had gotten.

( Yes another flash back)

" Kagome I'm Detective Johnson, Please sit down." He motioned his head towards the chair across from him. Kagome slowly walked to the chair, she knew something was wrong, her gut told her so. " We had just received a report that your Mother and little brother were in a accident." He told her looking her right in her eyes. " What kind of accident? Are they ok? Where are they?" She started yelling and jumped out of the Chair. " Kagome please sit down. They were at the Bank over off of 5th and Lake view dr. There was a robbery, and they were in the middle of it. I'm sorry to say this but they Were both killed." Kagomes brown orbs started to water up and tears fall down her cheeks.

( end of flash back)

" Kagome are you ok?"Spike asked. She looked up " what?" she said looking at him. " I asked if you were ok, you have been sitting at the same light for about 10 minutes." She looked seeing the green light, she looked to her left to see angry drivers going by cussing at her, or hitting their horns. " I'm fine spike." she said as she started to drive once again.

xXx

Inuyasha looked up from the T.v as Kikyo walked in to the living room. " Hey babe." he said smiling at her. " What ya watching.?" she asked in a sweet voice. " They just showed Kagome's new music video." He said looking down towards the hard wood floor. Kikyo looked sadden for a moment as he looked up at her. " Kikyo I love you... but I still love Kagome. I just need time to think." He said before getting up and headed for the door. " I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." He slowly left the house and looked at the sky from the front steps. The sky was dark and gray. A rain drop fell on his face, then it started to pour. He walked down the rain soaked side walk

xXx

Kagome pulled into a parking lot of a park. She undid her sit belt. " I'm going for a walk, I won't be long." She said getting out of the car. She sighed. Had she really changed that much in the last five years? was she no longer that sweet dorky girl that every one loved anymore? That rain soaked her hair and tank top making it almost see through. " Kagome?" She looked up to see Inuyasha standing on the sidewalk in front of her. " what are you doing here?" He asked walking towards her. " Just clearing my head." she said looking at the ground. Scared that if she looked up into his eyes she would start crying. She saw his hand reach for her chin and push her face upwards. " Kagome look at me." he said softly. Slowly her eyes met his.

"Kagome I'm sorry for what I did to you all those years ago. If I could take it back I would." A tear fell down her cheek and Inuyasha wiped it away with his hand. " That night you broke more then just my heart, you broke who I was. I'm not the same anymore." Inuyasha looked her with hurt in his eyes, He wanted to tell her that he loved her sooo badly. But he also loves Kikyo. " Kagome if I could come back to you I would, if you would forgive me. but Kikyo is pregnant." He said not looking at her. More tears fell down her face as she turned around and started to walk towards her car.

" Kagome wait." She stopped, not turning around. " Kagome I still love you, I never stopped loving you." He said wrapping his arms around her. Her hands made a fist so tighly that her nails started to cut her hands. " You stopped loving me that night you cheated on me with that whore." She said walking away and to her car. Inuyasha stood there " I'm sorry" he said in a whisper as he watched Kagome get into her car and drive away.

xXx

well there it is, I hope you like it, Comments Please.


	3. alittle too much partying & Baby trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and i'm not making money off of it... If I was I wouldn't be working at Subway... Eat fresh.

To lovey Reviewers...thanks for the comments, That were sooo funny... as for who the baby belongs too? You will just have to read to find out. As for the show, I think Inuyasha loves Kagome more because todays show, Kikyo tried to Kill Kagome, and Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo for hurting her... I was like YESSSSS YELL AT THE BITCH anyways... on with the story.

Alittle too much Partying and baby trouble.

" Inuyasha" Yelled his father. Inuyasha walked into his father's office.

" Yes dad?" he asked sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

" I hear theres a big A list party going on later this week, You will be going to help promote Demon Corps." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes

" But the company is the biggest one in japan. It doesn't need anymore promoting." His father just sighed abit before rubbing his temples with his fingers.

" I want the company to be big World wide. I know that some American actors will be there. If you need to bring Kikyo then go ahead."

Inuyasha just nodded and walked out of the office.

xXx

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Kagome were at the Mall, shopping for the big night.

Sadly shopping got put on hold as Kagome was mobbed by fans. " Are they ever going to leave her alone?" Miroku asked Sango.

She just shook her head no. " Wheres Spike?" Shippo asked. " Koga is looking for him."

Kagome sighed as the last fan ran away, happy with getting a picture taken with her. " Man... I swear sometimes I wish I wasn't famous." She said walking to them

right before she sat down.

Just then Koga came running in with Spike. " Sorry we got caught up in a Mosh pit of teeny boppers." Spike said as everyone laughed. " Its cool, they were high on

sugar... I think..." Sango joked a bit " or maybe dope ." Kagome added. They all laughed again.

" How about this one?" sango said holding up a light pink top. It was of the halter kind. It criss crosses in the front, Showing off the tummy well. And ties in the back. " I like it." Kagome went into the dressing room and changed.

When she came back out the guys jaws dropped to the ground. " WOW" was all Koga could say.

The light pink of the shirt went well with her tanned skin. And the jeans she had on went well with it. " It looks soo good on you." Sango said holding a the same shirt only blue.

" I think you should try it on. If I look good in it then I KNOW you will." Kagome said to Sango as she pushed her into the dressing room. Sango came out after she changed.

" Why Sango, you look so beautiful. " Miroku said as he walked to her. She blushed and turned away. Then she felt the wandering hand rubbing her ass. SMACK

" YOU DAMN PERVERT" She yelled at him. Kagome and Sango changed back into there clothes and checked out.

xXx

The music was loud and pulsing as Kagome and her "gang" got there. " Time to party" Sango yelled to her friends and ran to the dance floor. Kagome smiled and

walked to the bar. " Can I get a beer please." She asked the bar tender. He was kind of cute, He had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes.

" Sure thing Kagome."

He winked at her and she smiled back at him. She went to pay but he held his hand up " Its on me if I can get a dance later."

She smiled and shook her head yes. Then she

was on the dance floor, dancing along side Sango. Girls on Top By BoA Kwon Started to play. Sango looked to Kagome and she nodded. Time to get the party started.

They both knew the dance for the song. A group started to form around them " Go Go Go " they yelled.

xXx

At the very same time Inuyasha and Kikyo walked in. " I wander whats going on." Kikyo asked looking at the group. Inuyasha just walked away to a booth and Sat down.

" Yasha..." Kikyo said in a baby voice. He looked at her " Can you get me some water?" She asked. " Sure." He kissed her cheek and walked to get her water. He

looked towards the group and saw Sango and Kagome dancing. He sighed, Now it won't be able to stop looking at her. She looked so happy, thats until her light brown eyes met his amber ones.

She smiled weakly, then turned to Sango " I'm going to get another beer." She said and walked back towards the bar. " Can I get another beer please?" she asked sweetly.

The bar tender smiled and winked at her yet again, making her blush abit. Inuyasha's made a fist in order not to growl. She looked at him only to see his back walking

away towards Kikyo. " Is there something going on between you too?" The bar tender asked her. She didn't look at him when she answered. " Hes just a ex-boyfriend who hates him self for what he did." She said looking back at the bartender.

" I'm not even going to ask" he said handing her the beer.

2 hours later

As the night went on Kagome drank more beer, Sango danced and had water the whole night. Miroku flirted with two girls, Koga was with his girlfriend, while talking to Inuyasha.

" Kagome?" she turned around to see the bar tender " Can I have that dance now?" He asked her. She smiled and said yes. She stood up from her spot at the bar, and got dizzy.

" Whoa... got up alittle too fast." he looked down at her " are you going to be ok?" He asked her. " yes I'll be fine" She said dragging out to the dance floor. Spark started to play.

Kagome rubbed her hips against the bar tenders, not long ago she learned that his name was Ryan.

Ryan put his hands on Kagome's tummy as they bumped and grinned. Sweat poured down Kagome's face. " I'm started to get really dizzy." She said Holding her head.

Then next thing Ryan knew she was on the floor pasted out. " SOMEONE CALL 911" He yelled as the music stopped. Inuyasha stood up trying to see what was going on.

His heart fell when saw Kagome on the floor, not moving. He was up and out of his seat and next to her in a heart beat. Kikyo had tears in her eyes as she got up trying to

get over to her cousin. Just then someone turned around and hit her in the belly. Koga ran to Kikyo as she fell. She held her belly in pain. " INUYAHSA." he turned around

" WHAT?" He saw Kikyo on the ground. " SHIT" he yelled as he ran over to her. Then the paramedics showed up. They put Kagome on a stretchers, and called for another one for Kikyo.(( I was going to stop it here but I thought it was too short))

xXx

Everyone sat in the ER, waiting for a doctor to come out. Inuyasha paced back and forth. " Inuyasha, you pacing back and forth like that isn't going to make this go by faster." Sango said to him. Shippo sat in Sango's lap, tears falling down his little face. " Is Kagome going to be ok?" He asked

" I don't know shippo" Sango said. Spike sat next to Sango and Koga, he was soo mad at him self for not being a the party. Then none of this wouldn't have happend. Miroku walked to Inuyasha. " Come sit down." he said.

" You don't understand. I love them both... and I don't know if there ok" He said looking at Miroku. " You do know that your the cause of your own pain. You can't have them both Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed as the doctor came out.

" Are you with Kikyo and Kagome?" He asked the group as they walked up to him. " Yes we are." Inuyasha said

" Well Kikyo is going to be fine, she will have to stay here for a few day so we can watch her, but she did lose the baby. I'm sorry for the lost" Inuyasha let out a sadden sigh, that was his baby... and now its gone.

" As for Kagome, She still hasn't woken up yet, theres too much alcohal in her system. Theres a chance that she won't make it. We are doing the best we can to pull her through" The doctor said. Shippo started crying, as well as Sango.

" You may go see Kikyo. Shes in room 205."

The group walked to go see Kikyo. " Hey Yasha" Kikyo said as she saw them walk in

." Hey" He said before he kissed her forehead.

" I lost the baby." She said as a tear fell down her face.

" I know that doctor told me." She looked at the others and saw the pain on there faces " Is Kagome alright?" When no one answered she knew something bad was going on

. " The doctor said that she might not make it" Inuyasha said as tears fell down his face.

Kikyo stared at him " what do you mean she might not make it?" Again no one said anything. " I'm going to see how Kagome is." Spike said and the rest of the group but Inuyasha followed.

" She drank too much tonight." Kikyo looked at him and sighed " I know you still love her Yasha" She said looking away.

Inuyasha looked at her and held her hand. " Yea I do love her, but I also love you too." He hugged her. Just then Shippo came running in breathless, cutting the somewhat happy moment short. Inuyasha turned and looked at him.

" Kagome..." He took a deep breath. " The doctor said that their losing her."

xXx

HA, am I keeping you on your toes? Hope so. Well thats all for now, I hope you guys like it. R&R

Strawberry fusion.


	4. Kikyo's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

I'm glad you guys like it so far

Kikyo's Secret

Inuyasha's POV

I stand looking out the window , looking at all the lights from the cars below, watching the people walking by on the sidewalk hand in hand. I sigh as I turn around and walk back to the bed where Kagome lays. Kikyo went home yesterday. Sango is staying with her to make sure she would be ok.

Its been 3 days, they managed to stableize her. They say now that she's going to be fine. I grab her hand as I sit down next to the bed. If I hadn't been so stuiped 5 years ago none of this wouldn't have happened.

She woudn't be lying in a bed right now. I look at her pale face as I brush some hair away from it. " I'm sorry Kagome, this is all my fault." I say to her looking down at the floor. tears slowly making there way down my cheek.

Shuting my eyes I hold her hand tighter, hoping that she would wake up. I feel her hand hold my tighter as well. I look up to see light brown eyes looking back at me.

" Inuyasha?" She says in a soft voice. I smile at her, more tears falling down my face. " Yes Kaggie, I'm here." I'm just glad she's going to be ok. " what happend?" she asks.

" You passed out at the party the other night, at first they didn't think that you would make it. I'm soo sorry Kagome." I tell her. I move in to hug her and she hugs me back. " I never wanted any of this to happen." I tell her as I pull back. She gives me a weak smile.

" Its not your fault Inuyasha." I growl at her " Yes it is" I yell, she pulled back some, shock at my outburt. " What I did 5 years ago was the dumbest thing I have ever done." She looks away towards the window, I could tell that it still hurts her to even think about it.

" I lost you over one night of sex, it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth loseing you." She looks at me in shock, tears falling down her face. I wipe them away " Don't cry." I tell her.

" I can't help it" I lean in to kiss her forehead. " Kikyo got hit in the belly the same night you passed out and lost the baby. She's at home with Sango right now, they let her go yesterday." I tell her, she looks away once again.

" I love you Kagome." I whisper in her ear.

Kagome's POV

I was so happy when I woke up to find Inuyasha sitting there with me holding my hand. when he told me what happened I was speachless. I never act like that. I sighed

after he told me that he loved me. I looked back up at him " Why Inuyasha?" I asked him. He looked at me funny " Why what?" He asked back not sure of what I was

asking I guess.

I sighed again " Why did you cheat on me?" I asked him. He looked away. " I was drunk, And then Kikyo was having a hard time with her boyfriend and came to me for her comfort. One thing led to another." He told me looking out the window. " And then when you showed up and caught us, I felt soo bad, Seeing the hurt in your eyes was just unbearable." I saw a tear slowly fall down his cheek, I knew then he was telling the truth, that he really never wanted to hurt me. I still loved him no matter what.

Normal POV

Kikyo's house

Kikyo paced back and forth in the living room. " He should have called by now." She said yelling. Sango just gave her a funny look " Will you settle down!." Sango yelled back at her. " No I'm not going to settle down, He's there alone with HER."

Sango rolled her eyes " He loves her Kikyo. Not that you would care. You knew Kagome was going to this house that night for his birthday, You know that she was going to give her self to him. You were just pissed because she had such a great guy, oh and he was rich, I guess your plan didn't work, because Kagome's is rich also, AND she still has the love of Inuyasha." Sango yelled in her face. " I have only been nice to you because of Inuyasha, but now I'm not, your a ungreatful little bitch."

Kikyo's face was red as a apple, " GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW" Sango walked towards the door. " Gladly you whore, oh and by the way when were you going to tell Inuyasha that the baby WASN'T his?" Kikyo's eyes went wide. Sango knew the whole time.

Sango smiled sweetly and left. As she walked out the car she picked up her cell and called Inuyasha's.

" Hello?" Inuyasha deep voice came through the phone.

" Inuyasha how is Kagome?" She asked

" She's fine, she woke up, How's Kikyo?" Sango's eyes darken at her name.

" I wouldn't know I left the house"

" YOU WHAT?"

" Inu, before you freak, hear me out, She was pissed because you didn't call her, and how you were alone with Kagome and not at home. Oh did she tell you that the baby wasn't yours?"

xXx

I didn't want to stop it here but it just seemed like a good place to stop. If you have any Idea's for this story please feel free to email them to Fusion


	5. goodbye is not forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing

If anyone is reading Infatuation, I'm not going to finish it unless I get some Ideas for it, I'm stuck on it. So email me your Idea's. Oh and a warning this is the last chapter... Have a box of tissue's ready...

Goodbye is not forever

" WHAT?!... WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?" Kagome jumped up abit at the sound of Inuyasha yelling into his cell phone. Sango sighed on the other line " I saw them Inu...I'm not sure who the guy was, but it wasn't you. I mean she doesn't even keep her shades close when shes having sex, anyone could of seen." Sango told him.

" Why would I believe you...your just trying to split us up..." Inuyasha hissed into the phone then hung up on her. Kagome just sat and watched from her spot in the bed. " Are you ok Inu." Inuyasha glared at her... but then his eyes soften... " I'm fine" he said sitting down on the bed, brushing her hair out of her face. He smiled softly at her.

" Sango thinks that the baby wasn't mine..." Kagome eyes narrowed at him. " I woudn't doubt it... she sleeps with anyone, Sango told me that she tried to tell you but you wouldnt listen." Inuyasha stood up and glared at her. " You too Kagome... Why is everyone against Kikyo?" Kagome sighed " Inu..." She started to say but Inuyasha stopped her.

" No I'm not going to listen to this." He got up from the bed and walked out of the room. The same room that he spent the last 2 days in almost 24/7 just to make sure that she would be ok. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

xXx

2 Days later

Kagome sighed as Sango wheeled her out the car. She hadn't heard or seen Inuyasha for 2 days. And It worried her. " Lets go home" Sango told her as she was put into the car. " Kagome sighed " Home is where your family is... I don't have a family, I don't have a home" Kagome said dryly even though Sango was like her sister.

Kagome fell sleep in the car. Sango woke her up when they got to her house. Spike came out and picked her up to take her in the house. There were a bundle of roses sitting on the table waiting for her. " Welcome home" the card said, but it had no name on it... Kagome didn't have to guess she knew who sent it to her.

10 months went on and she didn't hear anything from Inuyasha. She started going back to school, and doing concerts, taking pictures with her fans. But Inuyasha was always in the back of her mine.

Kagome walked to get the mail...She was shocked to see a letter for her...from Inuyasha.. She walked inside and put the rest of her mail on the table. She sat down and Opened it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I just wanted let you know the I'm fine, I didn't to want to walk out on you that day. I heard from Spike that your doing fine. I'm happy, He also told me that you have been doing concerts in the Tokyo area. I went to one, You did so good. You were right... that baby wan't mine. I talked to Kikyo about it, and I told her that I wanted to be with you... But Kikyo got pregnant again, and I couldn't leave her to raise a baby alone. She's a month old... Her name is Sora... She looks just like Kikyo. We are getting married in a few weeks, I hope you can come... that is if you want too... I know it will be hard for you... I still care alot about you... I hope you know that. Call me if you are able to make it to the wedding. My cell is 374-8796. Take care Kagome_

_xoxo _

_Inuyasha._

Kagome closed the letter, Tears falling down her face. He had broken her heart so many times... She sighed " I'll just get over it and go to the wedding" She told her self as she went up stairs to shower.

xXx

Kikyo came into the room and looked at Inuyasha " Do you think Kagome got the letter?" she asked softly. Inuyasha just sighed. " I don't know" Inuyasha turned to her as Sora started crying. Taking her into his arms, he smiled down at her.

Apart of him wished that it was Kagome's daugther that he was holding and not Kikyo's. But there was nothing he could do about it now. " I hope she comes to the wedding I want to see her again" Kikyo said before she walked away. _Yea me too_ Inuyasha thought to him

self.

xXx

Day of the wedding

Kagome rushed around the house getting ready. She stopped and looked outside. It snowed really bad the night before, Ice stuck to everything... She thought that it looked so pretty. " Damn I have to drive in this shit." She said to her self.

At this point she hated living in the mountians above Tokyo... She looked at her self in mirror. She wore a light pink dress the made its way down to her knees, and had every thin straps holding it up around her chest. Her hair was up in curls. Her make up was light. " Damn you look hot" She said to her self before putting on her shoes and going out to her car. She slowly started to drive down the long driveway, trying not the slide on the thick ice.

She stopped at the gate and pressed the botton.

The big black gate slowly opened. And she was off, slowly driving down the long road that led down to the city of Tokyo. She never saw the big patch of ice, or the cliff with no guardrail.

xXx

Sango sat in her black dress, tears slowly falling down her face as she looked for Inuyasha, but she didn't see him anywhere. A movie started to play showing pic's of Sango and Kagome, of when she was a baby with her mother, pics of Kikyo and her. Pics of her singing at a concert and with fans. Everyone a tears in their eyes. Shippo held onto Sango's hand as he looked up at the movie. Mirkou held onto Sango's other hand. Spike held Shippo's small hand. Kagome was like a mother to Shippo...

Little did everyone know, Inuyasha was indeed there... he was in the back by the door. Tears falling down his face... He had lost his chance with the love of his life...So many people were there, no one noticed him in the back.

Yeah, this right here goes out to everyone who's lost someone that they   
truly loved...  
Check it out...

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin' on the block for dough  
Notorius they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone we still a team  
Thru your family I'll fulfill your dreams  
In the future can't wait to see if you'll  
Open up the gates for me  
Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death

A video of 16 year old Kagome and Inuyasha dancing, came on. They both had smiles on their faces.

Inuyasha smiled at the video... He would never forgive that day.

CHORUS:  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Everytime I pray  
I'll be missing you

Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

(We miss you, Big...)

Another video came on of Sango and Kagome singing " Sexy back " in the car. Spike was the camra man for the time being.

It's kinda hard wit you not around  
Know you in Heaven smilin' down  
Watching us while we pray for you  
Everyday we pray for you  
Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts, Big, I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me takin' flics  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death

CHORUS

Somebody tell me why...

Inuyasha thought about the day that it happend.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and Kikyo stood at the alter... Getting ready to say their vows. Inuyasha was sad... because Kagome wasn't there... Then the doors burst open. They saw two cops walk in.  
" Does anyone know a woman named Kagome?" One of the asked. Almost everyone in the roomed rasied there hand. " We have some bad news. you guys might want to sit down for this" The other one told them. They stopped the wedding and the cops told everyone how Kagome was on her way to the wedding, and how her car slid off the road and down a cliff. They also said that they didn't find Kagome's body... Everyone was shocked to say the least. Inuyasha thought his heart stopped at that moment when they said " We don't think she made it". Inuyasha turned away... Not wanting anyone to see his tears of pain. " We're sorry for your lost."_

_End Flashback.  
_  
On that morning  
When this life is over  
I know, I'll see your face

Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day

Chorus

Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day

Chorus

Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day

(We miss you)

Inuyasha left before anyone saw him there. But not before saying " Goodbye is not forever, We will meet again, My beauiful Kagome."

xXx

Is this the end??? Will they find Kagome's body?????? Is Sora Inuyasha's Daugther??????? And who is this new girl working at wild cats????? Did Inuyasha marry Kikyo????? Read the next story to find out...

Anyways tell me what you guys think...

Strawberry Fusion


	6. Authors note

I'm going to need somone to start editing my stories for me, and maybe help me with Idea's. Don't worry who ever helps me can and will have their name in the end and will get credit for any idea's they have... If you would like to be a beta reader please let me know...

Email me at Fusion.


End file.
